Destiny of fate and freedom
by redpandamanda1
Summary: Seiko was now alone her least favorite thing. Especially since she wasn't able to say something to a certain someone we know. Not only is she looking for the rest of her dead friends. She isn't able to find them. Her loneliness begins to take over until she meets someone in a similar predicament. They are kinda snobby but nice at most. Join Seiko on her adventure through H.H!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer I do not own corpse party i.e. its characters. I only own the plot of this story. Thank you!**

A young woman age 16. Wandered the dark and blood covered halls of heavenly host elementary. Behind her almost see through body a long rope was being dragged. It seemed to be hooked around her neck. She had on a smile that would change when the rope caught onto something. She had a phone in her hand and a Kisaragi high school uniform. And her hair was a cinnamon brown on the end of her hair there were two curls. Her Amber eyes that once held the light of life was now replaced with the eyes of a dead fish. She would look in both directions every few minutes. Finally deciding on a classroom near her. She entered and sat against the wall. Tears weld up in her eyes and her once cheerful cat like smile turned to one of pain and agony. She cried silently into her hands. A few whispers escaped her lips every few seconds. Something about never saying she loved Naomi. Also some other things about missing her family and friends. Her tear stained face looked at her surroundings. Wishing once again for a friend. She had hoped to find Mrs. Yui or even Morshege and Mayu. But she had no such luck. She had found herself alone at the end of her search. She had gone through dimension after dimension trying to find her teacher and friends. No such luck existed unfortunately. She was still alone. She wiped her tears away deciding that she would find someone at least. Standing up she walked out of the room. Searching for another blue spirit. Or someone to talk to. She could be seen by anyone in a humanoid form. Unlike most ghosts here. But to get this way you would have to a really strong emotion. Most did not have one. Relying on being seen as an orb. But she relied on being seen so she could be less lonely. Her search yet again ended with failure. No one. Thicker tears rolled down her face.

"I don't want to be alone!" she cried tears running down her face. Visions flashed before the young woman's eyes. They were of a short haired girl. The girl smiled and laughed. And sometimes yelled the woman's name. "SEIKO!" the woman now known as Seiko giggled. "Naomi" she cried back. Seiko smiled at her memories feeling less sad for a moment or two. That's when imagery of Naomi wrapping a rope around her neck and killing her came back. Taking that smile with them.

* * *

In another part of heavenly host a boy the age of 17. His hair was candy apple red and spiky. His eyes were a cyan color. He was wearing a black tee shirt underneath his Bayakuden high school uniform. He had black bands up his right arm his sleeves rolled up and even a chocker with a silver pendant that had wings and a blue gem in the center. He had a stab wound in his abdomen. That sometimes showed a knife. He also had that transparent look. He too was searching. But for him he was searching for his whole class. He had no idea who was alive or who wasn't his only hope is that maybe one of them got out. He remembered seeing Tohko's body in the infirmary and realising that she hadn't made it. He may have seemed selfish and haughty but, in truth he cared for his friends. Even his enemy Kizami. He missed the laughter that was once shared between him and his friends. He somewhat missed his battles with Kizami. Even the attacks from Tohko. He also missed the two game nerds Tomohiro and Ryosuke. Along with Emi's cheerful voice. Then there wet the two bickering love birds Mitsuki and Masato even Kourosaki's cheerfulness. The last one is Kizami and his way of never failing to amaze him. He hoped at least one of them escaped. He also wouldn't mind if Kizami took over his modeling job. Although he still hated that bitch. They were more of frenenemies then true friends. Tears fell from his eyes but the boy didn't notice. Now he remembered the moment when he had said something he shouldn't have.

" I don't care for those fools who didn't come with us. Those crazies. Those-" he couldn't continue as he had begun crying so heavly that he couldn't speak. He sat down against the wall tears streaming down his once proud face. He couldn't cry it would ruin his looks he thought only for it to get to him. Why had he left if he had gone back would they have lived. Tears still streamed down his face as he passed body after body. Until he found himself at the entrance and he broke. Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. Until he found himself unable to cry. He stood up and began searching. Searching for his friends so they could at least meet each other.

* * *

Both girl and boy headed towards each other. Not even realising what fate had in store for them. Both close to tears yet again. The boy saw a shape heading towards him and so did the girl. Only seeing the others face when they reached the middle of the hallway.

"Who are you?" they both cried. Shocked to see another ghost similar to them.

"Well I'm Seiko Shinohara and you!" She stated.

"I'm Kai Shimada!" he stated shocked to find another humanoid ghost. But both were no longer lonely finding yet another ghost thats similar to them. No longer were they going to cry. They had at least found someone else.

"So do you wanna talk? Or something?" Seiko asked. Kai nodded and he pushed his hair out if his eyes.

"How did you get here?" Kai asked.

"We got here by doing a charm. Some of my friends have escaped only three others and me died out of nine. So I guess that's good. But the others who died I can't seem to find them. It's as if they don't want to see me."Seiko said tees welling up in her eyes once again.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked becoming more uncomfortable with every second that passed. He watched as she began to cry. Not truly knowing what to do. He vaguely remembered that when girls cry they like things to be more quiet but, that didn't fit here. What fit here was the fact that this girl struck him as the devious,and funny type.

"What did thetortoise say to the sloth?" he asked trying his best to come up with a joke. Seiko quit crying immediately trying to solve the joke.

"Um I don't know." She stated "what did he say?"

Kai looked at her and sighed.

"The tortoise **told** the sloth that he was slower than molasses." Kai said making his voice sound like a cartoon character. Both of them smiled for a bit. Giggling slightly from the lame joke.

"Well how did you get here?" Seiko asked. Making Kai stop laughing.

"I got here the same way as you. But unlike you I have know clue whose alive or dead." Kai said. He looked away as he thought of those who could be alive or even dead.

"Oh I sorry for bringing it up!" Seiko all but yelled as she looked at him. "Um also your uniform kinda looks any chance was one of your classmates Kizami Yuuya? Because well I saw him leave with the others. Which means if he did come with you. Some one escaped." she smiled. So did I Kai.

"Yes Kizami is from my class! Although I count him as my mortal enemy. Cause I'm totally beter than him. I have better hair than him and I even have job. But he doesn't even acknowledged me. Im ! And I never lose!" Kai practically yelled. While Seiko giggled she thought this guy was pretty funny. Not as funny as her though. Kai looked at her before cackling manically only to stop halfway. He shook his head before looking at her again.

"Anyways what kinda job were you planing to go into?" Kai asked a little embarrassed at her laughter. Seiko looked at him. Her cat like smile seemed to be growing bigger.

"In gonna be a hairstylist!" she yelled. Then she looked at Kai. "How about you?" she asked.

"Well I kinda wanted to be the best hairstylist ever. So I guess that I have got some competition. "He said smiling a smug grin. Both of them glared at each other. Only to burst out laughing a second later.

"Well shall we look for you friends?" Kai asked. Seiko nodded her head. And that's how fate began moving like a ticking time bomb.

 **Those of you who would like a second chapter please review. Also review if you liked it. Second of all I'm gonna update more frequently.(hopefully) All at least try to update once or twice a month. This includes my other story.**

 **"Don't have nightmares kiddies~"**

 **Redpandamanda1 out. (_)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own corpse party or the characters. I only own this story line. Kay.**

Laughter could be heard. It was ringing off the walls of mostly every hallway. It even seemed to catch some of the gloomy ghosts attention. After all this is where souls are trapped forever. Two shape were walking down the hallway. Both of which caught in a somewhat intriguing conversation. Sieko looked at Kai when he talked of his friends. From the way he talked about them you could tell he liked them. Although he would sometimes leave such snuddy remarks. He was also looking at her when she talked of her friends. Especially this Naomi chick because every time she would say the girls name she seemed to sigh with contentment. He wasn't gonna ask about it though. He too would act that way when he mentioned Tohko. Some of there friends seemed fairly similar. Like emu and Naomi and Kourosaki and Satoshi. They both had that uncanny similarities. They even talked about times where something funny or awkward happened.

"Well um I sorta had a huge crush on my best friend." Seiko stated as a blush returned to her pale cheeks. Kai looked at her his eyes widening considerably. Seiko looked to him a small smile gracing her lips.

"I uh never told her though and now I can't." she continued. Her voice was getting shaky and her eyes watery. Kai was panicking he didn't truly know what to do. Just like last time so he tried a joke only to be ignored. Her breath was getting more shallow every second.

" Don't cry uh it makes you stupid?" He cried rather weakly. But he was ignored again. His self esteem was lowering every second he was ignored. That shouldn't happen and he didn't like that it was. He walked straight over to her.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" he yelled but it only seemed to make the girl cry more. And he was still being looked at her once again and saw tiny tears tuning down her face. He backed away.

"Why do I always make girls cry." Kai whispered to himself as he backed away from her. Tears appeared in his cyan eyes. He turned and ran away tears streaming down his face. Why does everyone think he's scary or selfish can't someone just no him. He ran away from the crying girl who had taken no knowledge of him being gone.

Seiko looked up after awhile only to find herself alone. She looked around searching for some sign of the red head. Her tear stained face changed to one of horror. She frantically looked for the boy. Only to come up with nothing.

"Kai!" she dreamed as she looked around her. But there was no answer. Only silence. Why had he left her she thought as she stood up. She then stood up. If she was searching for her friends alone then fine he could do what he wanted. Its not like she cared. She took off not wanting to stay in one place for to long alone.

* * *

Fresh tears of pain and agony came to Kai's eyes. He hated himself and everyone else. Sure he pretended to be Mr. Perfect but he wasn't that at all. He ran down another staircase and tripped. His ghostly form tumbling down the stairs until he landed in a heap at the end of the stairs. And came face to face with Ryosuke Katayama. He had a puddle of blood around him and had the top part of his skull fractured. The boys was wide open as if he was about to scream. Kai jumped up and screamed tears falling down his face as he ran down the hallway. He only stopped when he was at least ten feet away from the body of his friend. At his foot was a paper scrap which he picked up. Before leaving to go farther into the school. He stopped near the nurses office. His mind buzzing as he pushed the door open. The light on the desk was on and the sound of pencil on paper echoed in the room.

It was like a bad omen from a horror film. So he backed up not wanting to enter that room. His eyes as wide as dinner plates. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway. Its teeth a yellowish white with blood dripping over them. Its eyes similar to its teeth. Its body was similar to smoke but black. It had purple outlining itself. Almost as if it was glowing. Its wispy looking hand reached for Kai. And he moved farther back until he was up against the wall. Then he felt something wrap around his foot. He looked down and found that it was a long rope of black hair. It was also pulling him towards the infirmary with alarming speed. Then he screamed and disappeared into the room. The door closing and locking behind him.

* * *

Seiko heard screaming and almost immediately her blood turned to ice. She recognized the screamers identify as being that of one Kai Shimada. And she rushed down hallway after hallway trying to find the other ghost. It stopped after one scream though and she was left to find him with no help. 30 minutes later the scream returned this one as if it was Kai's final scream.

She ran faster than ever. Although that one also ended too quickly too. No other screams occurred and Seiko began to panic. She worried that he was gone for good. Even though her mind told her that that wasn't possible. But none of that registered her of her friends safety. He could be held captive by and evil spirit. She stopped in front of every classroom searching for the young man. Everyroom she checked seemed to be in order. That's when she saw red hair and ran towards its holder. Only to find Kai's dead body. Or she could call it the real Kai if she wished.

That's when she saw his bodies cause of death a stab wound to the abdomen. The boys position was kneeling. His head was facing down ward and his hands were laying at his side. But now was not the time to be looking at his corpse. The time was to find the boy himself. So she began her search again. She stoped in front of the music room and heard really familiar voices. One of belonging to a boy wearing glasses and the other belonging to a brown haired sweety. She flung the door open and rushed to her friends. And it was indeed Morishige and Mayu. Both were staring at her.

"Seiko!" Mayu yelled as her form changed from a bloody splatter and then back to her true Morishige had glass stuck in his skin. And he to looked surprised to see her. That's when an older voice rang into the room. This voice belonged to no one other than herself. Her body would switch from being smashed to being normal. All of them were somewhat see through. Behind her stood see teenage girl and boy both from a different high school. The thing that stood out the most about them though was the boys jacket he was wearing the same uniform. He had a repeated stab wounds. And the girl her head busted in but both would switch back to their original looks.

"Hi Seiko this is Emi Urabe and Kensuke Kurosaki. They're both from byakuran senior high school." Mrs. Yui stated as she smiled. "Um we found o couple of the others. Um Tohko Kirisaki, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Masato Fukuroi, Tomohiro Ohkawa, and. Ryosuke Katayama " Seiko looked at the new arrivals injuries. Tohko's tongue was gone, Misuki had been slashed with a edged weapon,Masato had also been stabbed, Tomohiro had been sliced up by a sharp weapon and Ryosuke had a fractured skull. But they all must no Kai. Seiko's face turned to a panicked one. As the others stared at her.

"Seiko are you alright?" asked. As she walked over to her. But Seiko wasn't alright she had found the people she was looking for but missing her newest friend. So it really wasn't helping her at all right now. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Do you know Kai Shimada?" she asked her voice somewhat cracking at the end. The new comers nodded slowly. Then they looked at each other.

"Well uh do you know ehre he might be?" she asked her voice cracking once more. But this time the new comers shook their heads. No longer did Seiko have time for this so she pushed past them and left the room. Her panic intake growing thinner each minute. She looked up again and found herself at the infirmary. She slid the door open and saw a figure kneeling in the dark. She stepped closer but stopped when terrified cyan eyes met hers. Then the door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own corpse party!**

Seiko was horrified. And she was pretty sure that Kai was too. Her head was somewhat foggy. She couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Seiko! You useless friend." cried the familiar voice of one Naomi Nakashima. This made Seiko scream and try to cover her ears. But she couldn't seem to end the horrid sound of Naomi's criticism. Pain sprang from her neck leaving the defenseless ghost to cry out. And then the inevitable happened. She relived her death. She felt every sensation. The cold warmth of Naomi"s hands against her neck. Even the feeling of betrayal. Then before the young woman's eyes Naomi morphed into everyone she loved. All of them laughing and pointing at her. None of them would listen to her pleas of quit it, Stop, and Help please. Instead they got louder and louder. Her screams being blocked by the sound of their horrid laughter.

"Stop we're friends. Please I'm sorry believe me." she yelled. Her voice cracking and her skins new found warmth changing back to her cold self.

"N..A...O..M..I!" she screamed as her ghostly breath caught in her throat.

* * *

Meanwhile next to her Kai was being ridiculed.

"If only you had stayed. They wouldn't be dead." cried the voice of Sachiko as she circled the male. Her fellow ghost children laughing and calling out the names of his classmates.

"You even made your friend cry. How cruel are you?" Tohko yelled. As she stepped out of the shadows. "No one will ever love you. How could they hmm?"

Then he felt the knife pierce him yet again. And his scream died down.

"No it was an accident. It was all a bad accident. Please believe me. I'm sorry." Kai cried as his screams fell to the deff ears of his captives.

"T..O..H...K..O!" he yelled before falling into his coma tosis state.

After awhile and the others got worried. Seiko had not returned and it was throwing them all off. Neither had Mr. Bigshot. Which pretty much told them that something was terribly wrong.

Th we teacher's overprotective instincts activated. Especially now that one of her students were once again in danger.

"We should go look for the two of them!" Mayu stated. It was like she was reading from 's mind. The group looked at one another. Until they finally decided on the answer.

"Yeah." Mitsuki stated. The rest of the group following pursuit. The final verdict met the needs of and so they left to find the two friends lost in heavenly host.

* * *

The group searched every inch of each classroom In all of the dimensions. Yet they couldn't find even a single clue. That probably meant that something was wrong. At one point they stopped at the entrance hall. All of them worn out. But they only stayed for 15 minutes. And that's when they heard it. The screams one female the other male.

"SEIKO!" Mayu,Yui, and Morishige cried in unison. The three of them shooting up from where they had been seated.

"KAI!" the others cried group of friends cursed before running off down the hallway. The other three running after them at a sprinting speed. And that's when they reached the infirmary.

 **hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Please review! I do love some feedback. I even take helpful advice. Thank you for reading!**

 **Redpandamada1 out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my readers and welcome to chapter 4. Anyway I would like to thank** **SeikoXSachiko239 as I probably would have never updated. I also want to thank MadmanRoberto123 for favoriting my story. Also I just realised that I had 261 veiws. I can't thank you enough for reading .So thank you for sticking with me. Now onto the story**

Mrs. Yui threw herself against the infirmary door for the fifth time. Horor written across her eyes as another of Seiko's screams pearced the air. Kai's screams had ended at this point. And it was in unnerving to say the least. Not only where most of them frightened I what might be in the room. They were also terrified that maybe there's nothing to save anymore. Whatever is in there was hurting a ghost. And that meant that maybe it could kill them. Terrified look on Mayu's told all her emotions. She wanted her friend to be okay. But it wasn't just her it was everyone around her.

"NAOMI!" came another scream. Everyone shivered in pure terror. And the door shook once again From Mrs. Yui's raming.

"Please someone help me get this door open." screamed. Her panic beginning to show on her face. All of this because she was afraid that one of her students was about to /might fade into oblivion. And all she would be able to do is hear her tortured screams. It just wasn't fair how they were trapped here but it was even worse that they could still be tortured. And that wasn't even including the pain that came with the way they died.

But what was worse for was that she couldn't help th like she wanted to. Even though she had been trying to ease the pain of the younger persons now in her care. It had done little to help them. And well she felt a lot less needed. She could no longer be their home room teacher. Or even feel her heart beat once more. Yet sometimes she wished that they could all go home with a new hop in their step. And yet here she was ramming herself into a door for her beloved students.

would never give up. Not here and not ever. She counted everyone there as family and no one would ever hurt her family without dire consequences. Next to Tohko got up to help their new friend in this hellish dimension known as heveanly host. With Tohko by her side the for began to loosen only a tiny bit though but it was a start for both groups and it sprung up the hope of getting in. Mayu and Morishige joined the other two wincing in pain a bit but still continuing.

* * *

Behind the door Seiko was trying to tell a fake that she loved them. Only to get a reply with hatred tracing every word. Her blue glow slowly but surely fading into a purple. Making her get closer and closer to red. And yet something was holding her back. Kai's limp hand had wrapped itself around hers and well she felt like she could fight back. She was not a tool of darkness.

She was a friend. And for a minute she felt a heart beat. Even though it was low and almost incoherent it filled her with living warmth. That seemed to wrap around her being and add something that she hadn't felt since Naomi and hers first meeting. No one would take that warmth away. Be it Naomi or her friends or even the evil that lurks behind every corner. No one would take it away.

And she was resisting harder than before telling herself that it wasn't real and that her friends would never say such things. To her surprise it began to fade away. And was replaced by the slamming open of the sliding door. Lets just say it went in instead of to the side. There standing in the doorway was her hair standing up of her head. Behind her was the rest her group of friends and even Kai's. Those of which rushed to his side as soon as their eyes had seen his figure. While Mayu, Morishige, and began to check Seiko over for injuries. The only one they found was the rope and bruise around her neck.

Yet she had damage only it was mental and hurt a lot worse. But even then her hand never left Kai's. Wondering ever So slightly what would have happened if they had met in different circumstance. Maybe they would have lived their life together. And maybe even have kids. Or they could have been rivals with a certain fling between them. Seiko was in love with Kai and maybe she wished that they could truly be together. But she thought of it as a tiny crush.

On the beautiful stranger that she loved. Yet barely knew. It will fade she whispered. It could never be pertinent.

But that still could be proven wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Every once in awhile people get kind of freaked but this wasn't one of those moments. This was a nightmare that would continue on forever for this group of strangers. Seiko looked at Kai as he began to wrap his jacket around her. She loved him and he hadn't even noticed. She thought of it as like one of those animes with the stupid boys. And yet she couldn't help but love him. It had been days since the infirmary incident and she realised that it wasn't just a crush.

" Hey guys? Um what exactly are we to do? I feel like we only can walk in circles. Or run into traumitized living who then ignore ever thing we say and run away. Not to mention that we keep running into our dead bodies around every turn. And well I really have run out of topics to talk about." Emu stated her almost silent voice startling the group. Yet everyone knew she was right. There was no true escape. They could never see their friends and family again even in death. It was a put down.

Tomohiro had talked to them about his interest in writing novels. While Ryosuke talked of becoming a game developer. The two of them showed slight interest in each other. Sometimes they could be heard flirting or talking of anime and or games. It had lifted every ones spirits and given hope where there was none.

"Maybe we could search for a way out. That includes are scraps of evil. If they were able to save the others maybe they could do the same for our spirits. The Only problem is that well someone has. taken them off our bodies. Which by the way have been mutilated by the giant zombie." Mitsuki said shivering at the last part.

"But Mitsuki your forgetting something. Yuki, Sachiko, Ryou, and Tokiko are back. And so is the darkening. Their souls are stuck in limbo. Forever returning to the school and that means that they probably have burned our supposed means of escape. They are planning our descent into pure madness. They want us to join them in their killing rampage. They want us to lose what little humanity we have left. This includes our emotions. The only thing that will be left is anger towards are fellow humans. We've met billions of the red tinted orbs and they all tell us to give up on hope. " Masato stated.

"Well Masato all your being is a lazy bones. You are destroying our hope with facts that haven't been truly proven. Quit being such a jerk and don't you dare except our supposed fate. Cause I won't except this. I just can't. I hate you this is why I searched for Kensuke because he is a true man who could have saved me. You on the other hand were stupid enough to get killed. Giving me little warning and later being the cause of my death! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Mitsuki yelled her face turning purple as she continued to yell such hurtful words. I hate you echoed from every wall surrounding the poor Masato in its burning hot pain. He tried to cover his ears but it did little to help him.

"MITSUKI MITSUKI STOP!" Kensuke Kourosaki yelled. Only to be uderly ignored by the screaming Hellgirl Mitsuki.

Yui tried to cover her mouth. And she written her hand swelling slightly with pain. As 's body changed to her shattered form from her fall. The others seemed to join in to no avail as she became more red with each try. That was until a cry came from the broken Masato.

MITSUKI PLEASE I LOVE YOU! And it hurts to see you like this. IM SORRY! SO VERY SORRY! PLEASE I WASNT TRYING TO TARNISH YOUR HOPE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! He yelled as he began to fade away. "Please Mitsuki stop I love you."S

And she did stop. Her color fading back to blue as she rushed towards Masato. Her eyes filling up with tears as she held his form. All the while whispering no no no no no. Each one getting louder by each one she said.

"Masato stay with me. CAUSE I CANT LOSE YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO. " Mitsuki cried her fingers lacing with his.

"Please if there is a God let him not leavemel!" Mitsuki cried as her hair went in front of her face in tangles. 's eyes began to water as she stare at the two. While Seiko and Kai stared in horror. Then Masato's hand reached up stroking the hair from her eyes.

"I'm so happy that you love me. Because you are the mist lovable girl I've ever met." he whispered. Then a blinding light enveloped the two. It looked like the sun was shinning in this dark dismal school and then it was gone.

And where it once was there was two people a boy and girl. Both had actual color to them. And as Seiko and Kai got closer they felt breathe coming from their slightly parted lips and a heart beat emiting from their chests. Their hands were locked into a embrace.

That's when the girls eyes opened to show a set of turquoise that simmered in the moonlight from the window.

"Mitsuki?" Kai asked as the lightning struck outsuse.

 **Hi guys so for not writhing for forever I gave decided to update again. Uh review if you would like to see another chapter anytime soon. And well thanks for making it this far. Without further ado I bid you Goodbye. Also I don't own corpse party. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time. Ps. Thank you SeikoXSachiko239 for your constant support.**

 **~Redpandamanda1 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mitsuki?" Kai asked. His eyes never leaving the living being in front of them.

"They had a heart beat it just couldn't be possible. "Whispered Kourosaki. It just couldn't be them.

"Kai!" Mitsuki whispered back her heart beating almost out of her chest.

"Kai we have skin!" She whisper yelled. Before staring wide eyed at the group In front of them.

Meanwhile in another part of the school a red ghost slammed her hand into the wall. Making her black curls bounce. No they had finally succumb to acceptance. They would not leave her. She was not letting them leave. She giggled evily this time she would be their murder. Since their friends had destroyed the evil in those kids. And yet she was still trapped in this hell hole and if she couldn't leave no one could.

"No one hehehehaha.! No one will leave Chiruka!" The girl screamed before stamping her feet and walking away. While another more evil force waited beyond the corner. Blood shot eyes watched her retreat.

"No Chiruka they will never leave!" It cried before following after her. Long black wispy legs stalking after the younger girl. The blood-covered hallways doing nothing to hide its disfigured face. And the girl didn't even notice the thing.

* * *

Kai stared awestruck at the couple in front of him. Now they could die again. And not even they could save them. Around them there friends shuddered. Knowing that not even one thing could save them now. What killed him in a matter of seconds could kill them. Also the thing in the Infirmary could come back. Which not even ghost we're safe from.. so what was Seiko and Kai to do.. They knew they couldn't even protect them. Hell, they couldn't even protect themselves. It would feel great right now for a glass of cold water. But being dead they couldn't have anything not water or food. And some of them missed their families. Well others daydreamed being back in the real world away from the pain and Agony of heavenly host Elementary School. Yet they knew it wasn't possible. They would never go home never see their friends and never live a normal life. Although sometimes they believed that if they hoped for long enough. Maybe they can leave again maybe just maybe they could live again. And yet they knew it was never going to happen.

So now all of them have renewed hope because someone was living and it wasn't just them. They could be remembered. A smile crossed Seiko's face as she realized that she could see Naomi again. Forgeting all about the teen standing next to her and instead becoming absorbed into the lucid dreams of earth.

Kai on the other hand found himself absorbed in Seiko's smile that now sat upon her face. All the while hopping for her to find what had brought that smile to her very lips.

"I love you Seiko..." he whispered softly. But she didn't hear him and neither did anyone else.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo my dogs in back! I know I don't update quite often. But I still try. I can't give you any excuses I really can't. I was quite happy today when I came on and found some of my favorite stories updated. Lately more more people aren't on the site very often. And I have to say it kind of hurts. Knowing that all the time I spend on here may never be read. Although I love that my friends on this site are still here.**

 **Oh and** **SeikoXSachiko239 I loved your chapter. And I hope you like mine.**

 **Also I would like to point out another person who is favorited my story Madmanroberto123. I really hope I can get around to your FanFictions. I've seen some of the animes that you've based off of I love most of them. I'll probably read them this week at some point. Thank you for your continued support of my story. And I do hope that you feel recognized.**


End file.
